


Mistletoe

by BlazeStarkRogers



Series: Holiday Avengers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I love you's, I wanted to give you a christmas present okay?!, I'm Serious, M/M, Mistletoe, No Avengers in site except for Steve and Tony, Sarcastic Author is Sarcastic, Stony :), This got angsty, but that's it, just go with it, that will always be a tag, they get like a mention in the beging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers throw a Christmas party in Avengers tower. Steve and Tony sneak off to avoid the festivities and end up on the roof. I suck at summaries. Drabble one shot for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelFallenRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelFallenRain/gifts).



> This is for my lovely friend MelFallenRain because she had a present for me but I didn't go to school, so this is to make up for that.

It was near Christmas time, and almost all the Avengers were into the holiday. All except for Tony, who was currently in his workshop avoiding the whole charade of decorating that was happening upstairs. He didn't see what was so great about the stupid holiday. Not like he had any good things to link to it anyways. Most of his holidays were his mother out on business or his father drunk (then again he was always his own fair share of drunk but that was a story for another time,) to shorten his self wallowing up, he hated Christmas, and wanted nothing to do with it.  
"Sir, Captain Rogers requested to come in." Tony looked at the window, and sure enough, Steve was standing there, awkwardly waving. It almost made him smile.  
"Yeah sure, let him in." Steve came in and went to his usual spot, the couch next to Tony's workbench.  
"What's up Capsicle? Aren't you supposed to upstairs helping them like a goods boy scout?" Tony asked teasingly. Steve rolled his eyes.  
"One, I was an Eagle Scout, get it right, and two, it's too noisy up there for me to sketch, so I decided to come down here, because I knew my best friend would let me in." He said smiling. Tony's shoulders slumped a little. Right, of course. Best friend and silence. He wouldn't want to come and just to see Tony. Tony nodded quickly.  
"Right, uh, just sketch ahead. Pretend I'm not here."

* * *

 

It was Christmas time. Yay. Tony swirled his drink around the glass. Apple Cider, he stopped drinking five months ago, around the time he found out he was in love with Steve, which was horrible, because Steve would never in the right mind go for him. He sighed. No one would notice if he was gone right? (and that was a doozy, how could you not notice the resident billionaire was gone?) he left anyways, up to the roof. Once he got up there, he noticed he wasn't alone.  
"Steve?" he called out to the figure, and sure enough, he turned around.  
"What are you doing up here?" he asked getting closer. Steve shrugged.  
"I was never really into the holidays. You?" Tony shook his head.  
"My parents were either too busy or too drunk to notice me, and I've always had bad memories, so... yeah." He looked up to the skyline and noticed that a mistletoe was hanging on a wire.  
"What the hell?" Steve turned to him.  
"Wha-?" then looked up.  
"Oh." he breathed. Tony swallowed.  
"Uh- You you don't have- I mean- it's only-" he was cut off when Steve pulled him into a bruising kiss. He immediately closed his eyes, not letting his brain process anything, just feel. Steve was warm, (of course he was, he was always warm) and just everything Tony had ever imagined. Then he pulled away.  
"Tony, you want to know what I wanted for Christmas?" Steve asked whispering. Tony slowly opened his eyes to look at Steve's bright blue ones.  
"What?" he whispered back. Steve smiled and tilted his head.  
"You." and they kissed again. Tony was filled with so much emotion, he felt as though he was going to explode. Steve loved him. Steve LOVED him. Those words were seared into his mind and he kissed back with more ferocity than before. He pulled away for a second.  
"I love you." He breathed out. Steve smiled again.  
"I love you too."  
Maybe the holidays weren't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay, that got a little angstier then I anticipated, but, hey, It came out better then expected too. I hope you like you early Christmas present Mel :) Bye! Merry early Christmas!


End file.
